Retribution
by Jd896
Summary: A Spec Ops soldier stuck in Afghanistan faces a grueling challenge ahead of him.
1. Prologue

I woke up slowly in a small enclosed room. I had no clue where the hell I was, remember anything that happened past my jog from... whenever that was... and I had a headache to put the icing on the cake. I sat up on the bench I was laying on and rubbed my head, which felt strange. I looked at my arm and practically jumped out of my skin when I saw orange fur.  
"What the hell?" I asked at myself.  
I felt the side of my head. My ears weren't there? I moved towards the top of my head and felt something bulging out. It's official. I'm a freaking Raichu... But I'm still my 6' 4" self... Scratch that, I'm officially an **ANTHRO** Raichu. I've heard rumors from news and others, but me being one? How? I looked towards a nearby table and saw an MK16 SCAR on the table, with all the features. Holographic Sight, Grenade Launcher, an attachable silencer on the side and as a dessert, 35 clips of 7.62 MM rounds. But... 35 clips? That's a lot of ammo for one gun! I was able to stick all the clips into pouches and still have room for other things. I checked up my pistol holster and had an M9. I get a GREAT rifle and end up with a shitty ass sidearm. Fan-fucking-tastic. 5 clips on the side too. 4 frags, 4 flash bangs, 2 red smoke markers, and one block of C4 topped it off on equipment. I felt my vest. Heavy. As. Hell! I took out my M9 and shot myself in the chest. The bullet bounced right off. At least 3 layers of Kevlar... Enough to block off sub machine guns and some assault rifles. Eh, I'll get used to it... After getting situated with the equipment, I looked around the room. It was like I was boxed in. How do I get out? I banged the walls a few times. Felt very solid until I stepped on the floor. Spot on the floor felt hollow. I slammed my boots against it, but it didn't budge. I scratched my head and self-consciously wrapped a wirey tail around myself. Wait a minute, wirey tail? Raichus can learn Iron Tail! I unwrapped myself and slammed it into the floor. Nothing... After a bunch of tries, a loud piercing screech went through my ears. I fell to my knees and clutched my head. It stopped after a few seconds, but it was enough to get my attention. After a little while longer, when the ringing wore out of my ears, a voice came in.  
"Welcome to Afghanistan Lieutenant," it said.  
"Who... wha-?"  
"You've always wanted to be in the center of this, right?"  
"Yeah, bu-"  
"Well you got your chance. Welcome to the new line of Special Forces. You're just one of sixty people who underwent this change."  
"But wh-"  
"Like I said before, welcome to Afghanistan."  
The walls collapse away from me, showing the bright sun and me behind a small force of enemies.  
"I would run away... fast..."  
"Ah shit..."  
*Scene fades*  
[And that was three years ago...]


	2. Chp 1: Get The Hell Off My Lawn!

"Get the Hell Off My Lawn!"

I slowly awoke as the sand around me began to get warm. I will never, EVER sleep in a cave. No way, no how. I'll sleep in a f*cking hailstorm for all I care. I will never sleep in a cave and nobody can convince me otherwise. I forced my rifle through the sand and got ready. I shot up out of the sand and looked around, rifle aimed. Quiet. Very, very quiet. All I could hear was the wind kicking up the sand. So much sand… And to think I've been in Afghanistan for three years and still hate the stuff… Well, I guess it ain't a surprise to be honest. After making sure no one was around, I slung my rifle and tried to get the sand out of my ears. Once that was done and after I brushed the sand OFF of me, I forced my legs up to the solid ground. I stood wobbly for a moment, adjusting myself, and then regained my focus. I sat in the hole I dug last night and looked through my bag. I yanked out a plain black T-shirt. Maybe I'm just noticing now, but I seem to have a large abundance of these shirts… Anyways, I yanked off my bulletproof vest and looked at the shirt I had on. There was a bullethole in it from also five months ago. I yanked it off and dropped it. I stretched my arms out and let out a long yawn. Did I mention these kinds of mornings are rare? Hell, I usually go up to five days without sleep most of the time! I was slightly sore though, not sure why. Could be a number of different reasons, but whatever. I rubbed my chest softly, letting fur run through my fingers, and then tugged the shirt over my head. As my head got pulled through the hole, my ears twitched and I instinctively pulled out my Glock 17 that I now had and turned around. All I saw was sand and a few desert birds, whatever they call them here… I holstered the Glock and pulled the vest over my body again. After getting situated, I stood up and checked my rifle to make sure it wasn't jammed from the sand. At least it wasn't, cause M4s are a BITCH to unjam. My old MK stopped working after firing so many rounds, so I had to switch to the reliable M4A1. Good range, accurate, and a nice rate of fire. I looked around the barren desert. Sand, sand, sand… Oi… I looked at my digital watch. 10:54. Slept later than I wanted to. Oh well, time to get moving. I stepped forward and walked off to the south. Sticky today. I can take it being hot, but humid is a killer. At least there was a small breeze today. Anyways, I walked for a good while. About two hours into my day, I could hear gunshots ring out. I dove down into the sand and took my rifle to the ready. No one was in sight, but I saw a small village up ahead. I pulled out two black bandanas and covered my head with them. Time for action. I shot to my feet and ran towards the village. The first building I saw I dove behind, then peeked out around the corner. SRA… and terrorists. A lot of each of them too. I poked my rifle out and shot one on the building rooftop. Target neutralized. I turned around and ran to the back door. I smashed the door in with the butt of my rifle and walked through. A terrorist turned around, but he fell to the ground as a Thunderbolt connected with him. I went through the side door of that building and cautiously ran to the next building. I whipped the door in with Iron Tail and ran in. I was greeted by barely dodging a GP-25 round, which exploded into the wall behind me. I shot a couple of rounds into him, dropping him like a fly. I turned around to leave the building, when a helicopter crashed in front of the entrance.  
"OH FU-" I yelled, falling backwards to the floor.  
I covered my arm which had caught fire quickly, but it only got the fur, leaving a black burn mark. I got up and whipped the wall with Iron Tail, smashing a hole through the wall. I ran through and watched an Mi-24 Hind hover by and a truck load of terrorists stop and get off their trucks into battle. I pulled a frag off my vest and threw it by the truck. It exploded into a useless heap of scrap metal and killed the terrorists near the truck. I ran across the road that was there and slid behind a building. I was about to flank the enemy from behind, when I heard shots ring out behind me. I turned around, but no one was standing behind me. More shots came out and a terrorist fell backwards from an alleyway with a bullet in his head. I ran to the corner of the alleyway and peeked in. I saw a Lucario fighting off some terrorists. I pulled out my Glock and shot at him. I missed. He instantaneously turned around and ran around a corner in the middle of the alley. I moved forward, but in an instant, he ran towards me, knocking both my pistol and rifle away. I turned back and saw the Mi-24 crash into a flaming fireball. I refocused my attention to the Lucario, but unfortunately for me, he socked me in the jaw. I fell backwards and he got on top of me and slashed at my face. My bandanas tore off and my sunglasses snapped in half. I kicked him off, tossing HIS weapons away in the process. We both stood up and sized each other out.  
"Who are you?" the Lucario demanded.  
I was silent for a moment.  
"A ghost," I said, dropping a smoke grenade. As it went off, I turned around and made a dash away. If I had any common sense in my head, never, EVER piss off a Lucario. They will FUCK. YOU. UP. I ran away using Extremespeed, hoping to lose him, but luck wasn't on my side today as he was right behind me using Extremespeed as well. I tried to outrun him, but to no avail. After running for a while, I felt a pinch at my neck. My running slowed to down drastically till I came to a complete stop. I yanked a dart out of my neck and turned to face the Lucario, who was now stopped a few yards away.  
"You… fucking cheater…" I stammered out as I fell backwards.  
The Lucario walked up to my limp body and attached a device to my chest as I went out and under.


	3. Chp 1 and half: Plane troubles

b[3rd Person POV]/b

Up in the sky, an MC-130E was passing over the Afghan desert. The rear cargo door was open and two soldiers were looking out the back. They saw an unknown figure attached to a STARS (Fulton surface-to-air recovery system) system hooked up to the plane. One of them got on the radio.  
"Uh, we got an unknown contact hooked up to our recovery system. I don't know who it is," one said.  
"Well is he one of ours?" the other end asked back.  
"If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking you!" the soldier retorted.  
"Storm is supposed to be hooked up as well. Maybe he brought a guest?"  
"I don't know, I got Smith with the M21 aiming at it."  
"Alright, take it out I guess…"  
"Smith" lined up his sights with the orange figure, but as he was about to pull the trigger, the scope turned blue and his view was blocked.  
"What the-?" Smith asked out loud.  
He looked up and saw a Lucario hooked up to the STARS system, hovering over him from the balloon. He eased the sniper down.  
"Now, now, stand down!" he said.  
"Sir!"  
Smith jumped up and stood at attention as the other figure floated up. Storm grabbed him and unhooked the STARS harness, dropping the anthro Raichu to the floor.  
"He's with me folks," the Lucario stated.  
Smith slung the sniper over his back and the Lucario pulled off the STARS harness, landing on the floor. Some more soldiers walked into the area as the cargo door closed. The soldiers talked amongst themselves.  
"What is that thing?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Looks like some freak mutant Raichu."  
"ENOUGH!" the Lucario yelled out.  
Everyone shut their mouths. Storm turned to another soldier.  
"Wake him up," Storm ordered.  
The soldier walked away to the side and came back with a stick of ammonia. He walked towards the anthro Raichu and held the stick up to his nose.

b[POV switch- 1st person]/b

My nose twitched and I shot up from the ground as the UNBEARABLE smell him me. I covered my nose and watched the soldiers that surround me point their rifles at me. I started to charge electricity uncontrollably as I backed up against the wall.  
"Stand down…" the Lucario that I had seen earlier stated.  
The soldiers lowered their weapons.  
"Disperse."  
The soldiers did so.  
"Alright, who the hell… are you?" I demanded.  
"I am Storm… but I should be asking who YOU are," he responded.  
"I… I'm…"  
I slid down the wall and fell on my behind, seeing red. Storm walked up to me and helped me back to my feet.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked, seemingly concerned.  
"Yeah, just… overcharged myself," I responded dizzily.  
"There's a target over there," he said, pointing to a large target near the opposite wall of the plane.  
I stumbled over and turned towards it. I collected the electricity that had built up and brought it towards my hands. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Storm holding a device.  
"Wait a minute… With those energy levels-! STOP!"  
But it was too late to stop. I fired electricity at the target, causing a huge explosion from the wall. I was thrown backwards and hit the floor. The hole in the plane sucked up loose objects nearby and I was sliding towards it. I couldn't stop myself because I was still a bit sedated from the tranquilizer. I looked back and saw Storm grab me by the collar and drag me towards the hole. He pulled me up and clipped himself to my belt.  
"HANG ON!" he yelled as he jumped through the hole.  
I looked back towards the burning MC-130 plummeting towards the ground before I passed out again.


	4. Chapter 2: Setup

"Deserted"

My eyes flicked open after some time. My entire body ached out in pain. I was flat on my stomach, arms lying motionless in front of my head. I tried to move my arm. At first, it only twitched, but then the nerves came to life and I could move them again. I went into my chest pocket and took a painkiller out. I put it in my mouth and forced it down. The pain died away after a minute or so. I looked around and thought to myself:  
"What happened to Storm?"  
I felt the back of my belt and felt the clip broken off. Well that explains the pain. I looked behind me and about fifty feet out, a parachute lie in a heap. I struggled to stand up and staggered over. I pulled the parachute up and found the Lucario lying on the ground. I kicked him lightly.  
"No time for a nap," I told him.  
He opened his eyes and rubbed his head.  
"Oh man…" he said to himself rubbing his head. "What hap-?"  
He cut off, looking towards the rising smoke.  
"Right…" he said in a huff.  
"Sorry about that…" I said apologetically. "I'll get you another one."  
I hauled him to his feet.  
"Forget it… Let's just see if there are any survivors left."  
Together, we both walked towards the wreckage. We recovered our stamina somewhat, so our limping turned into a regular walk. It took about ten minutes to reach the plane. The plane seemed mostly intact structure wise, but most of the outer sheet metal was torn off.  
"Gonna need a whooole lot of duct tape," I remarked. "Duct tape fixes everything."  
Storm let out an exasperated sigh and jabbed me in the side with his elbow. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to make me wince in pain.  
"Shut up," he said tersely.  
"Alright, calm down. Yeesh, I'll get ya another like I said."  
"I also said forget it. C'mon, let's just check the plane."  
We went through the twister outer body and searched the plane. Storm checked the middle of the plane and I went for the cockpit. The pilot was on the floor, dead, but the co-pilot was still in his seat, clutching his chest and wheezing heavily. The Buizel looked up at me pleadingly.  
"Help… me…" he said hoarsely.  
"Storm, I got a live one!" I called.  
Storm rushed over.  
"Sam!" he exclaimed to himself like he forgot.  
Storm tore away "Sam's" belts, pulled him out of his seat and bolted out of the plane. I was left, standing in a daze at the speed of what just happened.  
"He'll probably need some help…" I said, taking one of the two Pokeballs off my belt.  
I tossed it up, causing it to open, then caught it on its way back down. A large desert Pokemon popped out and extended its large wings. The red around it glistened in the bright sun.  
"Flygon!" I called to it. "Help our new friend out!"  
Flygon looked down to me, nodded, and then flew towards the ground.  
"Alright, I think the medical center is- HEY! PUT HIM DOWN!"  
I chuckled and walked outside. I was the two trying to pin each other down.  
"EASY!" I called out.  
They both froze.  
"Flygon's with me. Flygon, get that Buizel to a hospital."  
Flygon nodded and jumped in the air. It flapped its wings only once and soared up. It then turned in direction and sped off.  
"Thanks…" Storm said. "I hope he'll be okay. He's a good friend of mine."  
"I assure you, he's in good hands," I said affirmingly. "C'mon, let's see if we can find any weapons."  
We walked back to the plane and searched for anything we could find.  
"All I can find is an L86 with no ammo and a Stinger missile," Storm told me after some time.  
"I found an M9 and a sword…" I told him.  
He looked at me curiously.  
"A sword?"  
I held it up and he took it from me to inspect it.  
"I was wondering where this went…"  
He clipped it to his belt.  
"A little old tech, don't ya think?"  
"Sure, but I've had this thing for a really long time."  
"Suit yourself. C'mon, I have a safehouse a few klicks (kilometers) away," I informed Storm.  
Storm nodded and I directed s north. The safehouse was approximately six kilometers north. I have all these little places around the Middle East. Friend of mine had built them for long hideouts and such. They were well stocked with food and weapons. We walked for some time, about half an hour, when we heard noise coming from behind us.  
"You hear that?" I asked Storm.  
"Yeah…"  
We both turned around and there was a tank with three ground troops coming at us.  
"Oh shit…" Storm muttered.  
"Wanna run?" I asked.  
"…No… Just follow my lead…"  
The tank and infantry came up to us. The leader was an Infernape.  
"Drop your weapons!" The Infernape called.  
The leader was a female. We both unholstered our pistols and threw them to the ground. The Infernape went up to Storm. Storm showed three fingers and counted down. When he hit zero, he grabbed the Infernape and held her down. I kicked my Glock 17 up and shot the other infantry. I charged towards the tank and jumped on it. I opened its hatch and shot the operators inside. I looked back up at Storm who had successfully pinned the Infernape.  
"Done!" I called.  
I pulled the dead ops out and threw them to the ground. I walked up to the two. A beeping noise went off.  
"The hell is that?" Storm asked.  
The answer came quickly. Loud engines echoed through the desert.  
"THERE'S MORE!" I called out, pointing at three approaching jets. "FAST MOVERS!"  
Storm shot the Infernape in the head and used a syringe on the wound.  
"We need her! Now for those fast movers…"  
The F-18s dropped their explosives on us. I quickly covered all three of us with a Protect dome. When the jets passed, I shot a Thunderbolt at one. It missed, but it was worth a shot.  
"I'M GOING FOR THE STINGER!" I yelled out.  
I darted back towards the plane wreckage with Extremespeed. I made it within a few minutes. The jets had followed. They dropped more explosives, but missed miserably. I locked onto a jet and shot a missile at it. The jet deployed flares.  
"FUCK!" I yelled out.  
The group of jets now flew away from us.  
"Well that was fast…"  
I darted back to Storm.  
"I think she was planted…" Storm told me.  
"How so?" I asked.  
Storm showed me a tracking device.  
"That's probably what triggered the fighters…"  
"Well, let's get to my safehouse and we can interrogate her there… If she makes it…"  
Storm grabbed the Infernape and we both went into the tank. Storm put the Infernape on the floor and took the controls. The tank rumbled through the desert. After some time, I got curious. I climbed out the top and looked into the cargo hold. Holy shit. Rifles, machine guns, snipers.  
"Holy shit Storm, we hit the motherload." I called.  
I brought in an M4 and an AUG.  
"Where did you-?" he asked.  
"It was being carried in the tank. These bastards were ready for World War III."  
I handed him the M4 and we soon reached my safehouse. All that was seen though was a gas station.  
"A gas station?" Storm asked.  
"Wait…" I told him.  
I ran into the station and pulled a lever behind the counter. About one hundred yards away, the ground opened up. Rising up was a medium sized house.  
"C'mon in and make yourself cozy," I told Storm.  
He climbed out of the tank and watched the house rise up in amazement.  
"Holy… crap…" he said to himself. 


End file.
